Invitation to a christening
by Disappearance
Summary: A letter arrives inviting everyone to the christening of Vaan and Penelo's newest arrival. Vaan/Penelo, some onesided Larsa/Penelo, hinted Balthier/Fran and unrequited love between Ashe and Basch


**Author Notes: **Just something that popped into my head and wouldn't let go. Please R&R! **Disclaimer:** All characters are mine and not Square Enix's. Oops, wrong way round.

_Dear Larsa,_

_How are you? Long time no see! As you know last month we welcomed the arrival of our little daughter Dania. On June 4th we're going to have her christened and we were hoping that you'd be free to come. We know you're probably really busy but this little reunion wouldn't be the same without you! Llyud's already said he'd come and Filo and Kytes are really looking forward to seeing you again so don't disappoint!_

_Lots of Love, Penelo __**VAAN**__, and the gang._

A smile crossed Larsa's lips as he reread the letter. He knew there was a little hidden meaning beneath her cheery words. He was spending so much time running the empire that he never found time to see his friends. She was right of course and he knew it would do him the world of good to take a small break but...no, no buts this time. He could safely leave the empire in Basch's trustworthy hands. He was going to see Penelo. She'd been the one he missed most – probably due to the fact he'd had a massive crush on her. Silently he wondered what life would have been like if he'd been only four years older.

...

"Another one," muttered Balthier, raising an eyebrow as he read the letter Fran had handed him. Beside him Fran nodded. It was almost unthinkable for a sky pirate to have so many children. Half of Penelo and Vaan's brood weren't even theirs but orphans they had taken in.

"They are breeding like –," glancing quickly at his Viera companion, the sky pirate came to an abrupt halt.

"Yes," probed the Viera, her face quizzical but her mind quickly putting two and two together. Behind them Nono had thrust his pompom in his mouth to stop himself bursting with laughter. It was not working. Balthier gave the Moogle a look to say that wasn't the only place he'd find his pompom shoved up but to no avail.

The sky pirate turned back to his companion, a sly smile twisted onto his face. "Moogles, Fran. They are breeding like Moogles."

There was a shattering clang as a spanner hit the floor of the _Strahl. _The Moogle had gone bright red.

...

Basch sighed. It was good to hear from his old friends again. It was lonely being locked away in his brother's life. A life far distant whisper to the old life he'd grown to ...to love. It was not that he was alone – many were those who came to him with their problems – it was that he _felt _alone. These were people who he talked to every day, people who believed him to be a friend... people who didn't know him at all. There were things he could not even divulge in to the young emperor. Maybe the emperor had sensed this when he relentlessly tried to set the older man up with women he thought the judge would like. But none compare to the subject of Basch's unrequited love. There had not been one day where his thoughts hadn't turned to her. Often had had he been given the chance to say how he felt but...he was her servant. A servant is not destined to be its mistress's lover. There is nothing to keep them apart but Basch sees a fortress wall, too high to climb and too strong to destroy, he hopes it remains there.

Forever.

...

Ashe reads the invitation as she wanders around her palace. It's so peaceful. Outside the fountain gurgles and birds rejoice in song. Inside a clock ticks. She wants to be released from the unyielding fabric of her 'home'. It's closing in on her like skin. Surrounded by guards, servants and money lusting suitors, she wonders, will she ever be free? She lives a life people dream of so why can't she enjoy it? It's because of him. He doesn't understand that without him she is unhappy, with him her body sings. He presumes it's the opposite. Does he think he knows everything with his arguments of status and age? Look at the birds – they know there is more to life than this! Why can't he see it?

What is she doing? No self respecting monarch would be sitting around complaining while the world is destroyed around them. No, she must act, be forceful. Penelo said the christening would be a reunion of sorts...would she see him there? Excitedly, her mind began racing with persuasive arguments to greet him with.

Suddenly, she was struck hollow. If what Penelo had said about Balthier and Fran was true both she and Basch may be the last to have children. Due to tragic circumstances she had grown up an only child. If she was to die childless who would rule in her place? She said she would do anything not to let her country fall into the hands of grief and pain again. Would she enter a loveless marriage for her country? Forsake all hope of a union between her and her desires just for wish of an heir? Could she? Duty is the seed of all her woes.

* * *

This is only a short one shot but if enough people review I may consider writing the actual christening. If you would like me to do that please suggest some things you'd like to see!


End file.
